Datei:You May Be Right Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung You May Be Right by Billy Joel is featured in Movin' Out, the sixth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Will and New Directions. Sue is seen organizing a section for The Arts and Theatre for the Careers Fair. Will strolls past and notices this and confronts Sue. Sue is sure that New Directions and anyone who strives for a future in performing arts will surely fail but the New Directions surround her as Blaine and Sam return, attempting to prove her wrong. Becky chimes in with Sue, calling the New Directions crazy but Will says "Becky, you may be right.. we may be crazy," the lyrics of You May Be Right. Sue braces herself as the New Directions break into song. As Will and the New Directions sing to her, Sue looks on with angst and disapproval. In the auditorium, the New Directions and students of McKinley join Will as they dance and sing and complete the final song in the episode. LYRICS: Will: Friday night, I crashed your party Saturday, I said I'm sorry Sunday came and trashed me out again Jake: I was only having fun Wasn't hurting anyone And we all enjoyed the weekend for a change Ryder: I've been stranded in the combat zone I walked through Bedford Stuy alone Even rode my motorcycle in the rain Artie and Kitty: And you told me not to drive But I made it home alive So you said that only proves that I'm insane Will with New Directions: You may be right I may be crazy But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for Turn out the lights Don't try to save me You may be wrong for all I know But you may be right Jake: Well, remember how I found you there Alone in your electric chair Ryder: I told you dirty jokes until you smiled Will with New Directions: You were lonely for a man I said "Take me as I am" Artie and Kitty: 'Cause you might enjoy some madness for awhile Ryder: Now think of all the years you tried to Ryder and Jake: Find someone to satisfy you I might be as crazy as you say Artie and Kitty with New Directions: If I'm crazy then it's true That it's all because of you And you wouldn't want me any other way Will (with WMHS students): (You may be right) I may be crazy Woah, (But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for) It's too late to fight It's too late to change me (You may be wrong for all I know, but you may be right) You may be right (WMHS students: You may be right) I may be crazy (WMHS students: I may be crazy) Hey, (But it just may be a lunatic you're looking for) Turn out the lights (WMHS students: Turn out the lights) Ah, don't try to save me (WMHS students: No, no, no, no!) You may be wrong (For all I know, you may be right) WMHS students (Will): You may be wrong (You may be wrong but you may be right) You may be wrong (You may be wrong but you may be right) You may be wrong but you may be right (Hey! You may be wrong) Will with WMHS students: You may be wrong but you may be right! Kategorie:Videos